


ONE NIGHT BEFORE REVOLUTION

by Anne_Carter



Series: One Night [36]
Category: AEW, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Carter/pseuds/Anne_Carter
Summary: Eddie snorted with a grin.  “Just let me know when she leaves your screwed-up ass.  I’d marry that lady in a heartbeat.”  “Over my dead body,” Mox cheerfully replied.  “Exploding barbed wire deathmatch?  That might just happen,” Eddie pointed out.  He laughed when Mox raised his middle finger.
Series: One Night [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1158113
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	ONE NIGHT BEFORE REVOLUTION

**Author's Note:**

> The muses have been silent for so long. Then this story sprung into my head just as soon as AEW left the air.

Seth Rollins sat with his eyes transfixed on the television screen. Next to him on the couch, Becky Lynch uneasily eyed the baby monitor sitting on the small table next to her. She was glad she’d shut the door to the bedroom and hoped their sleeping daughter wouldn’t be awaken by her father’s upcoming rant.

“I. Did. Not. Just. Hear. That.”

Becky didn’t even bother to reply. She knew her fiancé wasn’t expecting a reply. Instead, she picked up the book she’d been reading from the table next to her and began reading.

“I. Did. **NOT**. Just. Hear. That.” Seth slapped both of his hands down on his legs. “Exploding. Barbed. Wire. Deathmatch.” He looked down at his cellphone resting on the couch next to him. He grabbed it and got to his feet as he answered the call. “Roman! Did you hear that? **Is he fucking crazy?** ”

Becky swung her feet onto the couch and stretched out. “Seth!”

“What?!” Seth swung around to her.

“Don’t wake Roux.” Becky looked over the top of the book in warning.

“Oh…sorry…right.” Seth turned back around and hissed into the phone, “Is he fucking crazy?”

“Like a fox,” Roman chuckled.

Seth pulled at his hair. “What?”

“He knew it was coming,” Roman pointed out. “You don’t think Omega just sprang this one him, do you?”

Seth felt the emotions starting to drain from him. Roman had a calming way about him that could almost always calm his brothers down…eventually. “No,” he sighed. “Of course, he knew it was coming.” He took a deep breath. “That still doesn’t mean he’s not fucking crazy.”

“Omega’s too arrogant to see he’s stepped into our brother’s trap,” Roman chuckled. “And Don-Don is too stupid to see it.”

Seth snorted. “Like Omega’s not going to have backup. Ambrose is going into this alone.”

Halfway across the country, Roman leaned deeper into his recliner and shrugged. “More chaos and carnage then. Plays right into Ambrose’s strategy.” He heard Seth hum under his breath.

“Kingston’s probably the only one who’ll see it coming,” Seth admitted. “And I don’t think he’ll do Omega any favors.”

“Nope,” Roman answered, popping the “p” in tribute to his brother. He grinned when Seth snickered. “Still, you’re right about Ambrose not having any backup.”

Silence.

“You know, I’m glad Smackdown’s on Friday nights,” Seth mused. “What with the house shows on hold right now and all.”

“Yeah, I’m glad, too.” Roman heard a low evil chuckle from his youngest brother.

“For the greater good,” The Messiah intoned.

“Make them understand,” The Tribal Chief solemnly agreed.  
  
  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
  
  
Mox was staring at his phone with a puzzled look on his face when someone slapped him on the shoulder. He looked up to see a grinning Eddie Kingston.

“Wife giving you hell about the championship match?” Eddie snickered.

Mox half-grinned and shook his head. “Nah. I told her about it.”

“And she’s cool with it?” Eddie curiously asked.

“Not exactly,” Mox admitted. “But she knows the score with me.”

Eddie snorted with a grin. “Just let me know when she leaves your screwed-up ass. I’d marry that lady in a heartbeat.”

“Over my dead body,” Mox cheerfully replied.

“Exploding barbed wire deathmatch? That might just happen,” Eddie pointed out. He laughed when Mox raised his middle finger. “So, what’s on the phone that put that confused look on your face?”

Mox hesitated then lowered his voice. “I figured I’d be catching hell from my Shield brothers over this match. I didn’t have time to warn them in advance so I sent them a text right after the show to explain.” He shrugged then held out the phone for Eddie to read the return messages.

_Seth: For the greater good._

_Roman: Make them understand._

Kingston shrugged. “Guess that makes sense to you.” He slapped Mox on the arm and walked away.

“Not really,” Mox muttered under his breath as he rubbed his jaw. “Did I just get their blessing?”


End file.
